narutooriginalsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Praktyki u Mistrza?! (tom)
Praktyki u Mistrza?! (弟子入り志願!?, Deshiiri Shigan!?) jest 11. tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 91 Praktyki u Mistrza?! (弟子入り志願!?, Deshiiri Shigan!?) left|thumb|159px|Przybycie Jiraiyi. Tendo tido seu instrutor incapacitado, Naruto tenta fazer o sábio sapo assumir a responsabilidade e ajudá-lo com seu treinamento. Inicialmente negado pelo sábio, Naruto usa sua Técnica Sensual para convencê-lo a treiná-lo. Naruto começa a treinar novamente para andar sobre a água, o sábio acaba notando o selo em Naruto e o remove, permitindo que Naruto consiga controlar o seu chakra normalmente. Mais tarde, Dosu tenta matar Gaara, a fim de aumentar suas chances de lutar com Sasuke. Rozdział 92 Liście, dźwięki i piasek... (木ノ葉と音と砂と…!!, Konoha to Oto to Suna to…!!) right|thumb|159px|Hayate atakuje Bakiego. Hayate Gekkō, tendo visto o rescaldo da transformação de Gaara, é morto por Baki após o último terminar sua conversa com Kabuto. Em outro lugar, Jiraiya explica a Naruto sobre os dois tipos de chakra dentro dele, e começa a lhe ensinar a Técnica de Invocação. Rozdział 93 Każdy w swoim żywiole (熱情…それぞれ!!, Netsujō… Sorezore!!) left|thumb|159px|Sakura pyta Ino, dlaczego chłopcy tak ciężko trenują. Naruto continua fracassando em invocar sapos, para irritação de Jiraiya. Enquanto isso, com Konoha suspeitando de algum tipo de ataque de Orochimaru, os jōnin da aldeia se preparam para o pior. Kakashi faz treinamentos específicos para atingir o seu melhor, além de ajudar Sasuke com seu treinamento para sua partida nos Exames Chūnin. Sakura, sem saber que Sasuke saiu com Kakashi, vai para o hospital de Konoha para visitá-lo. Lá, ela encontra Lee retomando o seu próprio treinamento, apesar dos ferimentos que recebeu durante as preliminares. Quando o seu treinamento só faz seus ferimentos piorarem, ela deixa a flor que ela tinha trazido para Sasuke para ele. Rozdział 94 Klucz... (鍵…!!, Kagi…!!) right|thumb|159px|Hiruzen mówi o ochronie mieszkańców. Preocupado com o que Orochimaru pode estar planejando, o Terceiro Hokage visita o Monumento Hokage para pensar. Lá ele encontra seu neto, Konohamaru, com sua classe da Academia aprendendo sobre os quatro Hokage. Quando eles duvidam de suas qualificações como Hokage dada a sua idade, o Terceiro lhes assegura que ele daria sua vida para proteger todos e cada um deles, como fariam seus próprios amigos e familiares. Enquanto isso, com o progresso de Naruto com a Técnica de Invocação indo muito devagar, Jiraiya toma medidas drásticas. Ele lança Naruto em um abismo profundo, para forçar Naruto a usar o chakra do Nove-Caudas para salvar a si mesmo. Rozdział 95 Niespodziewane spotkanie (邂逅…!!, Kaikō…!!) left|thumb|159px|Naruto spotyka Kyūbiego. Em Sunagakure, o Quarto Kazekage atribui ao Time Baki as suas ordens em relação à invasão planejada em Konoha. Apesar das dúvidas da equipe, porque eles são os únicos representantes de Suna permitidos em Konoha por causa dos Exames Chūnin, a sua participação é crucial, particularmente com relação a Gaara. Enquanto isso, Naruto, é incapaz de parar a sua queda e temendo sua morte, ele consegue se comunicar com o Nove-Caudas selado dentro dele. Ele convence o Nove-Caudas a doar um pouco de seu chakra para salvar a vida de ambos, com a raposa concordando. Com a sua ajuda, ele é capaz de invocar Gamabunta. Rozdział 96 Nagłe najście (突然の来訪者!!, Totsuzen no Raihōsha!!) right|thumb|159px|Naruto i Shikamaru powstrzymują Gaarę od zabicia Lee. Gamabunta para a queda de Naruto, mas fica irritado tanto por ter sido invocado em um abismo como por ter um garoto como Naruto em sua cabeça. Naruto repreende Gamabunta por duvidar que ele é seu "mestre", mas é sufocado pela raiva de Gamabunta. Naruto concorda em se tornar discípulo de Gamabunta se ele ajudá-lo a sair do abismo. Gamabunta pula para fora, mas Naruto acaba desmaiando devido a isso. Quando ele vê o contrato de invocação de sapos que Jiraiya deixou para trás, Gamabunta descobre que Naruto realmente o invocou e o leva para o hospital para se recuperar. Quando Naruto acorda, ele é cumprimentado por Shikamaru, que decidiu vir visitá-lo. Enquanto conversam eles sentem Gaara tentando matar Rock Lee, ambos então saem para impedi-lo. Rozdział 97 Powód, by trwać (弟子入り志願!?, Deshiiri Shigan!?) left|thumb|159px|Gaara próbuje zaatakować Naruto i Shikamaru. Naruto e Shikamaru perguntam por que Gaara quer matar Lee, mas Gaara não tem nenhuma razão em particular. Eles apontam que, sendo dois contra um, eles têm a vantagem, mas Gaara fica despreocupado e promete matá-los também. Gaara explica que ele contém um monstro dentro dele, como sua mãe sacrificou a sua vida durante o seu nascimento para selar um demônio dentro dele e lhe dar o controle sobre a areia. Nos anos que se seguiram o pai de Gaara tentou assassina-lo várias vezes, arrependido pelo que ele fez com Gaara, mas Gaara matou todos os seus atacantes. Sua vida tem sido cercada por mortes, onde ele encontra o amor por matar outros. Embora semelhantes, com ambos possuindo algo selado dentro deles, Naruto percebe que o passado trágico de Gaara o tornou muito perigoso para eles conseguirem derrotar. Quando Gaara se prepara para atacar, Guy chega e manda Gaara ir embora. Rozdział 98 Dumny przegrany (誇り高き失敗者!!, Hokoritakaki Shippaisha!!) right|thumb|159px|Zebranie finalistów. O dia das finais dos Exames Chūnin chega. Naruto está preocupado com sua próxima partida com Neji e faz um desvio no seu caminho para o estádio onde a final será realizada. Ele encontra Hinata treinando ao longo do caminho e fala com ela. Naruto conta suas preocupações e como ele, um "fracassado", pode não ser capaz de derrotar Neji, um "gênio". Hinata lhe assegura que é porque ele não é perfeito, não sendo um "gênio", que ele vai ganhar, como ele constantemente se esforça para melhorar a si mesmo, algo que ela encontra inspiração. Naruto agradece Hinata e pede a ela para vir vê-lo derrotar Neji. Ele chega ao estádio e fica com os outros sete finalistas antes da audiência. Rozdział 99 Rozpoczęcie finałów (本線、開始っ…!!, Honzen, Kaishi…!!) left|thumb|159px|Naruto obiecuje wygrać. O Terceiro Hokage cumprimenta o Quarto Kazekage, com os dois tendo a intenção de assistir as finais juntos. Os finalistas são informados das modificações para as partidas finais, com a morte de Dosu significando que Shikamaru irá lutar com Temari em sua primeira partida. Sasuke, da mesma forma, ainda não chegou, e sua ausência será tratada quando chegar a hora. Até então, Naruto e Neji se preparam para sua luta e os outros finalistas saem da arena. Hinata se senta com Kiba para assistir a partida. Kiba percebe que há Anbu na platéia, e se pergunta o que está acontecendo. Naruto repete sua promessa de derrotar Neji, a qual Neji ridiculariza. Cytat "Ostatnimi czasy mój redaktor prowadzący coraz częściej zabiera mnie na jakieś smaczne jedzenie. Po raz pierwszy w życiu zjadłem rybę fugu - nie będę owijał w bawełnę - słuchajcie, to coś jest WYŚMIENITE! Następnym razem zamówię cały talerz poukładanych promieniście plastrów i zrobię "dobrzuszny" obrót 360 stopni!" —Masashi Kishimoto, 2002 Na drugiej stronie okładki Przed trzecim, decydującym egzaminem pojawia się nagle tajemniczy "Ropuszy Pustelnik", u którego zaczyna pobierać nauki Naruto. W tym samym czasie Dosu wyzywa na pojedynek Gaarę i zostaje momentalnie pokonany. Przyglądający się temu Kabuto i jōnin z kraju Piasku nagle... Wyjdzie też najaw okrutny sekret pewnego układu... Kategoria:Tomy